god of the everliving force
by Damien Evermere
Summary: hera kidnaps the youngest son of Zeus and Leto, murders Leto and sends the child into space hoping that it would kill him without implicating herself in the crime but the child does not die and is raised as a Jedi (updated summary). being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a fanfiction meaning the only thing I own is the storyline and any characters not featured in the canon or in the official expanded universe Star Wars is owned by Lucas arts/Disney, PJO is owned by Rick Riordan and the Marvel verse is owned by Marvel any other characters or weapons involved are owned by their writers and authors or me. And then there is Deadpool and no one owns Deadpool but Deadpool.**

Character Profile: The God of the Everliving Force Fanfiction

Name: Phoenix Altair Olympius/Zeuson

Paternal parent: Zeus king of Olympus God of the sky

Maternal parent: Leto Titaness of childbirth (Look up Ash)

Titles: The lost god, the missing archer, Jedi, brother of Artemis and Apollo, son of Zeus, Apprentice of Yoda **any other titles will appear throughout.**

Weapons: 6x yellow bladed lightsabre glaives, 2x red bladed lightsabres, 2x purple bladed shoto lightsabres, 1x darksabre, 1x black bladed lightsabre, 1x black and white bladed sabrestaff, 1x blue bladed lightclub, 1x green blade lightclub, 2x hand blasters stolen from the body of bounty hunter Jango Fett, 1x Dawnbreaker sword and 160,000 terror droids personally designed and manufactured by him.

Vehicles: 1x Jedi Starfighter, 1x Harley Davison motor bike, 1x Aldi R8 and 1x terror carrier.

Apprentice: undecided leading towards Ahsoka Tano or Maris Brood

Fighting style: all forms of lightsabre combat, the six bladed hurricane ( **oc style using the force to wield 6 lightsabre glaives at the same time in a deadly dance based on a fighting style from kingdom hearts I forget which character).**

Leto was in quite a bit of pain as the Titaness of childbirth she was able to dull a lot of the physical pain so she wasn't in as much agony as she should have been, but the emotional pain of what would happen next made it worse. She knew that Hera would arrive shortly to greet the child and she also knew that Hera was going to be pissed off. Mostly because she would easily be able to see that the child was another bastard of Zeus, her husband. And Hera would know that Leto had another Affair with him just 3 years after the first and the birth of the Twins Phoebe Artemis and Phoebus Apollo despite promising that she would never do so again.

Leto knew Hera was going to take the child and that she could not do anything about it, Hera was at the height of her power and Leto whilst powerful couldn't hold a candle to her.

As the baby was revealed to the world Leto had just enough time to name him Phoenix Altair Olympius before a dagger with a peacock feather on the handle hit her in the throat and took her life. Hera walked towards the now screaming baby and picked him up completely unaware that a young Phoebe Artemis was watching her from behind an old oak tree.

 **HERA POV**

Hera had to admit the baby was cute but could not be allowed to become a god, the other two brats were bad enough but a third god born of the same Goddess from an affair with her husband it was not going to stay on this planet. Hera knew she couldn't kill it, once the fates bring a godling into existence only they can kill it before godhood and they never did that and anyone who tried to kill them usually got a few hundred years in Tartarus for it and were usually sent there in painful ways an example of this was her father Kronos. But Hera could not allow it to become a god. Being a goddess herself she knew of life out in space so that's where the little brat was going to space.

 **No one's pov**

The force seeing what the stupid prideful goddess was about to do sent the child to her grandmaster of the jedi he was to be the god of her, her companion and her voice on the council of the Olympian gods but first he needed training in the ways of the jedi but she would teach him first she would teach him the true code of the force not the ones followed by the jedi and the sith but the true code of the force.

 _There is no dark side nor is there the light there is only the force,_

 _I will do what I must to keep the balance, the balance is what keeps me together,_

 _There is no good without evil but evil must not be allowed to flourish,_

 _There is passion but emotion, serenity yet peace but most importantly both chaos and order,_

 _To wield the force, I must not only light the way but I must be one with the shadows,_

 _I am both a guardian and a soldier I must protect and fight for the innocent,_

 _For this is the way of the force._

 **End of chapter 1…**

 **AN: You might think I'm making my character too powerful and perhaps I am but my character is an Olympian god albeit an OC one and in this fanfiction I've made it so that the Olympian and Asgardian Gods possess and eidetic memory once they hit the age of 11 years old so they can remember a lot more and in the essence of lightsabre styles only need to see the styles in action to be able to replicate its use.**

 **forgot the password for my old account so hi and if you are reading this ...welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a fanfiction meaning I only own the storyline and characters that are not mentioned in canon or the official expanded universe, Gods of Egypt is awesome but not owned by me, The Carter Kane series is owned by Rick Riordan.**

 **Chapter 2 training with Yoda and Horus god of the Air**

The Force delivered the child to Yoda and told him everything she could from what he was, who his parents were and what he would become. She then asked him to train the boy with a god by the name of Horus who would teach the boy his godly powers such as flashing, animal avatars, transformation and creating his godly weapon, whilst Yoda would teach the boy to fight as a Jedi wield the force, politics, history and how to speak ( **AN this could be amusing)**.

And so when the boy was aged at 10 years old and already fluent in English although he spoke identically like Yoda which amused the small green jedi greatly the two males taught him everything they knew until he was 11 years old in which due to his eidetic memory he could remember and replicate everything he was taught perfectly making him one of the greatest force users ever born. But Yoda knew that getting the other members of the jedi council to accept the boy as a jedi would be difficult not only because of Ki Adi Mundi's racism and the sexism of some of the female jedi like Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti but because of the paranoia of jedi like Eeth Koth and Evan Piell. The only jedi he knew would support him indefinitely was Mace Windu because although the Dark skinned jedi had never met the boy he knew yoda was training him.

But he would bring it up in the council meeting about to start…

 **AN THE FOLLOWING WILL BE IN SCRIPT FORMAT BUT I WILL ONLY DO THIS IN COUNCIL MEETINGS…...WHETHER IT IS JEDI OR OLYMPIAN MATTERS NOT.**

 **YODA: Here we are speak we must about my padawan a Knight he will be.**

 **YADDLE: Aware I was not that a padawan you had, the child old is he?**

 **YODA: 11 years he is, but eidetic memory he has, complete his training he has done.**

 **Ki Adi Mundi: Was he a youngling?**

 **YODA: Raised by myself he was by the will of the force it was.**

 **Mace Windu: I have Had knowledge of the boy but have never met him from what I have heard he could be one hell of a jedi.**

 **Aayla Secura: that may be so but he is a boy I say we meet him ourselves before we judge him.**

 **YODA: To this agree I do very knowledgeable you have become Master Secura**

 **(Yoda went quiet for a moment sending a mental message to his padawan and a few moments later the boy entered the room)**

 **PHOENIX: Master called me you did come I have**

 **(Yoda and Phoenix share a grin as some of the jedi were outraged whilst others were trying not to laugh).**

 **Ki Adi Mundi: how dare you take the** **piss out of master Yoda human.**

 **(Mace, Yoda and Phoenix all glare at the egg headed moron).**

 **Mace Windu: calm yourself master Mundi they joke around like this all the time he meant no disrespect.**

 **YODA: foolish you are my old apprentice but now we vote as the boy stood there you all read his body language so based on what you see we will vote.**

 **Mace: I vote Jedi**

 **YADDLE: jedi I vote**

 **Ki Adi Mundi: he will not be a jedi**

 **Aayla Secura: a trial run with another master**

 **Shaak Ti: I agree with Aayla**

 **Kit Fisto: I agree with Aayla**

 **Eeth Koth: not a Jedi**

 **Count Dooku: I think a trial run would be wise**

 **Evan Piell: he should not be a Jedi**

 **Stass Allie: jedi**

 **YODA: Jedi he should be but if the council thinks he should have a trial run with another Jedi argue I will not.**

 **Adi Gallia: a trial run I think.**

 **YODA: voted we have on a trial run but his new master choose we must**

 **(Mace leans forward)**

 **Mace Windu: Let the boy decide…**

 **(everyone but Ki Adi Mundi nods and Phoenix turns around looking at each jedi individually and analysing them).**

 **Phoenix: Jedi master Aayla Secura**

 **(Secura looks at the boy with anger)**

 **Aayla Secura: why me? (she expects him to say because she's hot)**

 **Phoenix: because master Secura you are one of the jedi whose trust I need to gain to become a jedi, master Ti has an apprentice and I don't trust master Mundi not to try and get me killed.**

 **Aayla Secura: very well my apprentice.**

 **End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long also I may have left some notes on the first chapter sorry about that.**

 **This is a fanfiction meaning I only own the storyline and characters that are not mentioned in canon or the official expanded universe, Gods of Egypt is awesome but not owned by me, The Carter Kane series is owned by Rick Riordan.**

 _ **Phoenix: because master Secura you are one of the jedi whose trust I need to gain to become a jedi, master Ti has an apprentice and I don't trust master Mundi not to try and get me killed.**_

 _ **Aayla Secura: very well my apprentice.**_

 **Chapter 2- naboo, tatooine and a meeting**

 **_time skip 6 years and 3 months later_ warning Qui Gon bashing minor obi wan bashing( in that he doesn't stop qui gon from being a douche).**

Phoenix now a jedi knight had travelled to the beautiful planet of Naboo, one month previously the planet was surrounded by trade federation ships and it was his job to make sure the queen and her people were safe. He was more than aware that two other jedi were sent to negotiate with the trade federation and also knew that they would probably be killed as the trade federation were smart…cowardly but smart. He drew a blaster he took from the body of a type 1 battle droid and fired it into the back of a droid commander who was just about to shoot one of the queen's handmaidens the droid died and he dropped and rolled as three other droids shot at him he rolled back to his feet and let of three more shots taking all of the metal men out with a bolt through the head each. He stood up and bowed to the queen as she approached him.

" _Who are you sir"_ she asked whilst gesturing for him to stand, he stood up and held his blaster in a neutral pose as he spoke _"a jedi your majesty sent to protect you by the order."_ she frowned at this and was about to speak again when half a dozen battle droids surrounded them, Phoenix was just about to strike back when all six were taken out by two cloaked men each with a different coloured lightsabre. The older one having now put his weapon away turned to the queen and spoke _"your majesty we are jedi that the order sent to protect you"_ the queen frowned towards them the turned and glared at Phoenix when he spoke _"Actually Qui Gon Jinn you'll find that that particular mission is mine and that you are supposed to at this moment be speaking with the trade federation" Qui_ Gon looked apocalyptic and not recognising the speaker asked _"Who the hell do you think you are?"_ Obi wan recognising the voice having met Phoenix before face palmed and then gulped when his master not only drew but activated his lightsabre and lunged. Green hit white as Qui Gon's blade was blocked by one of phoenix's own _"Jedi knight Phoenix Altair Olympus"_ was practically snarled back Qui gon put away his lightsabre but did not apologise.

- **time skip-**

The flight back to Coruscant was hell in Phoenix's opinion first he had to leave his own jedi fighter back on Naboo on order of Qui Gon Jinn and then the ship they left the planet on broke and they had to land on the planet of the hutts to get the parts they needed, he had a nightmare about someone called Anakin destroying the jedi order. Met a kid called Anakin and then had to not only bring said kid along but had to fight a wannabe sith because Qui Gon was a coward even worse was that he was left on Tatooine and had to teleport to Coruscant. Once on Coruscant he immediately went to speak with Aayla who was disgusted with Qui Gon's behaviour and said that she would speak to the council about it.

 **-time skip jedi council meeting-**

 **YODA: Meeting I call events of naboo we must listen to speak knight Olympus will and decide what next we must do.**

 **Phoenix: I arrived on Naboo as ordered and went out to find the Queen, I saw one of her handmaidens about to be killed by a droid so I shot it and approached her killing 3 more droids and introducing myself to her as we finished speaking we were attacked by half a dozen droids, I was about to take them on when they were killed by jedi master Jinn and apprentice Kenobi. Jinn then broke mission rule 7 and when I corrected him he attacked me forcing me to draw one of my sabres to block his attack, he then went on to force me to leave my ship behind and travel with them because of this we were attacked and the ship was damaged, if the ship didn't have astro droids none of the people on that ship would be here luckily the astromech droid R2D2 saved the ship but we were forced to land on tatoine to buy parts where instead of just asking me to pay the dealer we were asking for the parts we needed even knowing I had the money for it or looking for another dealer we could buy them from Master Jinn proceeded to break mission rule 5 and gamble the only ship we had and risk the mission. Luckily we won the bet and travelled back to the ship Padawan Kenobi fixed the ship whilst myself and Master Jinn went to get young Anakin on our way back to the ship myself and Master Jinn were attacked by a force user with what appeared to be a synthetic red lightsabre I do not know whether it was sith or not but that is beside the point Master Jinn ran back to the ship with Anakin leaving me to fight and ordering them to take off leaving me on the planet probably so he could take the glory so I teleported back here to tell Master Secura and I wish to teleport back to their ship please.**

 **Mace Windu: No young Phoenix stay here so we can catch Master Jinn in the act put on your sentinel uniform and stand by the door and do it quickly they approach the planet.**

Since all the other masters agreed Phoenix ran to his room and got changed before returning to the council chambers arming himself with one of his six yellow lightsabre glaives or pikes as the other jedi call them and placing one of his normal lightsabres on his belt. He remained in there idly chatting with Yaddle and Shaak Ti until Qui Gon Jinn and his padawan walked into speak with the council.

 **Qui Gon Jinn: Masters I have returned from my mission and have bought the queen with me as unfortunately knight Olympus died on Tatooine killed by a sith.**

 **Mace Windu: Are you sure Master Jinn?**

 **Qui Gon Jinn: not positive Master Windu but her commanded me to bring the queen here and leave him there as I left he was stabbed and I can only presume he died but I….**

 **YODA: Stop you there I will be lying you are as knight Olympus is here and has already told us what happened, on trial you are now at risk of be careful how proceed you do.**

 **Qui Gon Jinn: he's lying then or its not him I swear to you I'm telling you the truth**

 **Phoenix: I swear on the force I speak the truth**

 **-thunder crashed but nothing happened-**

 **Aayla Secura: I say we put master Jinn on trial if he's found guilty he is de-promoted to a knight and phoenix is promoted to a master**

 **YADDLE: Agree to this I do**

 **Stass Allie: Agreed**

 **YODA: Agree I do**

 **Ki Adi Mundi: I disagree**

 **Shaak Ti: I agree**

 **Evan Piell: I agree it's only fair**

 **Count Dooku: though it pains me I agree**

 **Eeth Koth: though I don't like the kid he deserves to be a master and Jinn did wrong so I agree**

 **Kit Fisto: I agree**

 **YODA: decided it is on trial he will go…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing nout nada but the main character, this story and one of his main fighting styles**

 **This chapter will have a surprise in it and I don't think this has ever happened before in fanfiction.**

 **Eeth Koth: though I don't like the kid he deserves to be a master and Jinn did wrong so I agree**

 **Kit Fisto: I agree**

 **YODA: decided it is on trial he will go…**

 **Chapter 3 a trial, 2 fights, 1 death and a message**

 **YODA: Qui Gon Jinn accused you are of breaking jedi mission rules 5 and 7, leaving a fellow jedi to die and lying in a debrief how plea do you**

 **Qui Gon Jinn: Guilty Master Yoda**

 **Mace Windu: Since you pleaded guilty there is no further need for this trial you are stripped of the title of master and are now just a knight, padawan Kenobi is still your apprentice but you are on strict probation leave us.**

Qui Gon Jinn left the room with his head bowed in disgrace whilst Obi Wan watched in sadness. "Phoenix Altair Olympus come forth" Aayla Secura watched as her old apprentice knelt before Master Windu

"Do you Phoenix Altair Olympus swear upon your life to protect the republic and the jedi order"

"I do"

"Do you swear to uphold the rules and oaths of this order until the day you join with the force"

"I do"

"And finally do you swear to hunt down enemies of the republic and the senate when they cannot"

"I do"

"then rise Phoenix Altair Olympus Master of the jedi order"

 **-time skip-**

 **Phoenix teleported back to naboo and called upon his terror-carrier which dropped 500 terror droids into naboo, he, the queen, Jinn and Kenobi then travelled into naboo town centre as the terror's and the gungan's fought against the Mk1 droids. They were close to the leaders of the trade federation when Phoenix sensed the force user. The red-faced man left the elevator and phoenix walked forward with Obi wan and Qui gon following him, the force wielder activated his lightsabre and walked towards the jedi. The three jedi drew their weapons and three beams of light appeared one green, one blue and one white, the four combatants circled each other before striking in a series of acrobatic attacks ranging from flips and slashes to cartwheel and stabs. Realising he was overmatched the red-faced man began to retreat when Qui gon struck, he ducked the red blade of the rival force user span his lightsabre and raised the blade piercing through the flesh of his target and destroying the heart, it was a stunning move and would have been perfect if his target hadn't been Obi Wan Kenobi. The padawan collapsed with a look of pain upon his face and asked only one thing "why?"**

 **Phoenix was thinking more or less the same thing but Qui Gon never answered he just attacked. Phoenix cartwheeled over the green blade and ducked the red before jumping back, he deactivated his white blade and six yellow ones flashed into existence behind him, he took a classic Hollywood martial arts pose and gestured in the universal way for Qui Gon and the sith to come at him. Qui Gon attacked first striking at phoenix's throat then chest then hips but all three were blocked by a yellow blade as Phoenix cartwheeled away from the traitor. The sith attacked next doing a side flip followed by a downward slash which almost caught Phoenix but was just blocked by one of the six blades he was controlling with the force. Phoenix quickly pulled a shoto sabre from his cloak and activated it just in case he needed it and Jinn went on the attack again he didn't notice the sith slipping behind him as he did so as he stabbed at Phoenix he found himself falling as the sith cut him in half at the hip. Realising the fight was now one on one Phoenix put his six yellow lightsabre pikes away and redrew his white and black sabrestaff he fought with earlier and activating the black blade this time before placing his shoto back in his robe and activating the white. The sith walked towards him and snarled "Maul" before attacking.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything apart from Phoenix, Sam, Luc and the story itself**

 **A/N even though Sam and Luc are called the heaven and hell sabres respectively no Christian deities angel, demon or otherwise are featured apart from Sam and Lucifer and that's only by name.**

Character Profile: The God of the Everliving Force Fanfiction UPDATED

Name: Phoenix Altair Olympus

Paternal parent: Zeus king of Olympus God of the sky

Maternal parent: Leto Titaness of childbirth

Titles: The lost god, the missing archer, Jedi master, brother of Artemis and Apollo, son of Zeus, Apprentice of Yoda, hero of naboo, protector of the innocent, The fifth blade of the eight

Weapons: 6x yellow bladed lightsabre glaives, 1x heavensabre codenamed Sam, 1xhellsabre codenamed Luc, 2x hand blasters stolen from the body of bounty hunter Jango Fett, 1x Dawnbreaker sword.

Vehicles: 1x Jedi Starfighter, 1x Harley Davison motor bike, 1x Aldi R8

Apprentice: Maul (spoiler alert)

Fighting style: all forms of lightsabre combat, the six bladed hurricane, the right hand of heaven, the left hand of hell

Technique: the right hand of heaven- using the heavensabre whilst covering the area with the "lightside" of the force

Technique: the left hand of hell- using the hellsabre whilst destroying the area with the "darkside" of the force

 **Might want to skip the next bit unless you don't mind spoilers** The blades of the eight: after the destruction of the jedi the eight remaining jedi rename themselves the order of the eight and codename themselves with a number corresponding to age with the oldest being the first blade and the youngest being the eighth.

 **Chapter 4 a new apprentice and the fall of the jedi (warning a long chapter spanning the end of phantom to the end of clones with elements of revenge although in this universe the clone wars and revenge don't happen)**

 _The sith walked towards him and snarled "Maul" before attacking_. Phoenix dodged the initial strike and blocked the next four before kicking maul in the chest and cutting his sabre in two but even though he lost one of his blades the sith wasn't backing down and pulled of a stunning quadruple somersault cutting through phoenixes own staff and with the crystals so close to the centre of the handle he succeeded in destroying phoenix's favourite weapon. Phoenix dropped his destroyed lightstaff and pulled out his purple shoto sabres. Maul looked surprised but shook it off and dropped into a form similar in looks to the Vapaad form he was taught by Master Windu, shaking off what was about to be a rather large internal debate about whether or not he could actually win this without using hurricane Phoenix charged Maul and much to his own surprise easily overpowered him before forcing him to his knees.

He was about to kill the sith when he noticed the emotions in his eyes…relief the boy was relieved he was going to die, curious about this Phoenix asked him why he was relieved. The boy much to his surprise simply stated that he had failed his master and would likely be killed anyway. After some thought Phoenix asked the boy that if the jedi protected him would he join them. Maul thought for a moment before agreeing.

 **Time skip 10 years**

It had been 10 years since naboo and Maul now named Lance was Phoenix's apprentice much to the horror of many members of the council. Obi wan was buried on naboo as to the wishes of the queen and the order agreed since they couldn't do as they normally did and send his body to his own planet since it had been destroyed long ago by a crablike race known as the yuzhung vong. _(AN I know that's not true but oh well)_ nobody knew what happened to the body of Qui Gon Jinn but nobody really cared for it either, Anakin was being trained by Count Dooku and Jar Jar Binks vanished mysteriously.

Phoenix stood on the hanger bay waiting for the arrival of Senator Padme Amidala when he sensed something was wrong he looked over to Lance who nodded and they both pulled their lightsabres. Lance now using a blue version of his sabrestaff and Phoenix pulled his darksabre since he had yet to find crystals good enough to recreate his own lightstaff, the senators ship landed and Phoenix and Lance went to greet her as she left it, both of them still wary when a shot ran out hitting the senator in the chest killing her instantly. Phoenix turned and saw a cloaked figure running away using the force he pulled the figure to him and smashed it face first into the ground, the figure dropped his blasters and attempted to kick Phoenix in the crotch, unfortunately for them they missed and phoenix ran them through with his sabre. Lance ran to his side and removed the cloak "master I've never seen him without his helmet but the armour this guy is wearing matches that of Jango Fett" Phoenix looked at the blasters on the ground thoughtfully "I don't care if it was the queen of diamonds I'm keeping his guns and he murdered the senators friend find out who hired him" Lance nodded and ran off whilst phoenix picked up the blasters, walked into the ship and teleported the real senator inside the jedi temple, after all how was the assassin to know he killed a decoy.

 **Time skip 6 months- right hand of heaven, left hand of hell**

In the last six months Phoenix had come across 2 holocrons one jedi and one sith but curiously both belonged to the same man and both were about the size of a lightsabre crystal. He had spent a long time thinking but had finally activated both from the jedi holocron a young man with black hair, green eyes and a scar appeared, whilst from the sith a taller man in a black robe with an old style mandalorian mask appeared, they both called themselves Revan and they taught him two new sabre styles but both were nameless. they then told him that if he were to put the holocrons into empty lightsabre handles instead of crystals the lightsabre would not only be indestructible they would be ridiculously powerful and sentient. Phoenix created very special lightsabre handles longer than usual but made of stronger but rarer materials. One silver with a blue button housed the jedi holocron whilst the other black with a red button housed the sith and both were able to combine into one sabrestaff. The holocrons weren't joking when they said sentient though as the handles talked to him mentally, the sith was sarcastic and cruel the jedi kind and helpful but weirdly neither sounded like Revan. Whilst the sith had a voice with a Scottish accent **(Think David Tennant** ) the jedi had a loud voice that was American in nature **(Think Eddy Murphy)**. After reading about the religions of his home planet he had taken to calling them Sam and Luc after the Morningstar brothers from Christian mythology not that they particularly cared.

 **Timeskip 2 months Phoenix pov**

Things had gone horribly wrong Qui Gon Jinn was alive with cybernetic legs and he had an army. It started the previous week, Dooku and Anakin were tasked with looking after the senator whilst Lance and I were investigating into who hired Fett. After a particularly nasty nightmare Dooku took Anakin and senator Amidala to Tatooine to find Anakin's mother unfortunately Shmi Skywalker died not long after the 2 jedi found her and they were attacked by the sand people and were forced to wipe them out. Meanwhile Lance and I travelled to Kamino having discovered that that was where Fett had stayed for the last year whilst there we discovered that an old jedi master had arranged for an army of clones to be built for the Jedi's use after reading through the orders they were programed with and seeing order 66 and what it was I had them immediately decommissioned and the kaminoans killed them all I would later come to regret this decision. Dooku and Skywalker were later captured on Geonosis having been sent there by the council, after Aayla Secura and her new apprentice Maris Brood escorted senator Amidala home, they were met there by Qui Gon Jinn and were about to be executed when the entirety of the jedi order not including Yaddle, Yoda, Quinlan Vos or the 16 younglings turned up but we were quickly outnumbered by the army of droids Jinn had at his command. Jedi were being killed left and right until only eight of us were left. Myself, Mace Windu, Count Dooku, Aayla Secura, Lance, Maris Brood, Anakin Skywalker and a young apprentice named Ahsoka Tano. But this wasn't even the worse Jinn chucked 19 objects onto the ground I couldn't see them clearly at first and thought they were bombs but when I looked more closely I felt sick, they were the bloodied and decapitated heads of Yoda, Yaddle, Quinlan Vos and the 16 younglings we had left at the jedi temple. Jinn laughed at us and clicked his fingers and 3 brand new droids appeared before us each appeared similar in design to my own terror droids until their arms split into four and they drew lightsabres from their cloaks. I drew my hellsabre and then realised something if we fought only I and possibly Dooku would live so I gave one sad smile to Lance and teleported each of them to a planet I planned on going back to, the planet I was born on, the planet Earth. Jinn drew his lightsabre and joined his droids but not before using the force to destroy all of my lightsabres apart from my glaives which were on my ship and my heaven and hell sabres. Feeling daring I asked Jinn to introduce me to his new pets and he introduced them as General Grievous, Baron Blood and the Torment. Jinn then began to mock me saying that even if by some miracle I won the battle to come the planet Earth was being invaded by his master and his army as we spoke so I used this asking who his master was he denied to answer and just stated that it was someone I've met and the battle started.

Grievous attacked first I ducked and dodged his blows before pushing him back using the force. I took the time that Blood used to run at me to call all 160,000 of my terror droids to me but unfortunately the ship was destroyed and only 18 managed to teleport to me and although they were able to destroy The Torment. Jinn and Grievous quickly destroyed them. Blood reached me not long after my droids were destroyed and tried to overwhelm me but using Revan's techniques I was able to decapitate him. Grievous attacked again and much like Blood he tried to overwhelm me but using Darth Revan's techniques I crushed his body and each and every lightsabre owned by the droids were quickly hidden via the force in my cloak. Jinn who seemed to be resting after destroying my cloak then rushed me when the force told me to transform.

 **(AN the following will be in italics) normal/no one's POV**

 _Black liquidised metal ran up Phoenix's legs and torso before hardening forming armour. Black lightning ran down his arms before that too became metal. Phoenix grew 9 feet reaching 15ft. A wolf howled in the distance and metal formed a helmet over Phoenix's face in the shape of a wolfs head and the hellsabre in Phoenix's hand chuckled darkly as it grew with its master. "well looky what we have here you made him do this and everything that's about to happen is on your head Mister Jinn" it shouted to the now whimpering ex-jedi. Turning off the hellsabre Phoenix pointed at Jinn and used his powers to curse him with death at the hands of scarabs. A molehill grew into the bloodstained ground of Geonosis and the last thing Phoenix saw before teleporting to the jedi on Earth was an army of small black insects crawling towards Jinn who immediately started running away. He never made it._

 **End of chapter 4**

 **Grievous, blood and Torment all looked identical but blood and torment were slower than grievous. Jinn's death was based on the mummy films. Yoda and Yaddle were caught by surprise and that's the reason they died whilst Vos was just overwhelmed and obviously the younglings never stood a chance. Just thought I'd clear a few things up.**

 **Next chapter we're on Earth with Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Artemis, the hunt, Nico and Bianca at the beginning of titans curse**


	6. challenge chapter

OK so while I'm writing chapter 6 I thought I'd suggest a challenge for you guys.

It's a Harry Potter, Marvel crossover with the following storyline

Harry kills Voldemort, Tonks and Lupin survive but never dated in the first place meaning that Teddy isn't born. Harry is dating Tonks and is the MOD and immortal when wizarding Britain betrays him in some way (your choice really) he goes to find Tonks so they can go to America who offered Harry citizenship and he finds her snogging either Lupin or Charlie Weasley again your choice although whichever one you choose must NOT know about Harry and Tonks relationship. Harry Dumps Tonks, Lupin or Charlie realises they've betrayed Harry and beg forgiveness which he gives but he leaves and goes to America alone whilst there he must meet go to either a café or a bar and meet either Jane Foster, Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanoff or Skye/Daisy from agents of shield they must become friends or at least exchange numbers. When Loki is in Germany Harry Must kick his ass.

The pairing must be Harry and one of the 4 girls I mention with either Thor, Stark, Clint or Ward Bashing. But Ward must not be a member of HYDRA if you wish for Coulson's team to have a traitor in it, it must be either Melinda May or Gemma Simmons. And the storyline must go through to at least Captain America Civil War. Everything else you can just have fun with also if possible give Harry the animagus form of either a kree warrior, a werewolf or a predator from Alien Versus Predator. Good luck and if you choose to this please PM me with the title once it's up and enjoy yourselves.


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything apart from Phoenix, Sam, Luc and the story itself**

 **A/N even though Sam and Luc are called the heaven and hell sabres respectively no Christian deities angel, demon or otherwise are featured apart from Sam and Lucifer and that's only by name. alot of this chapter is basically the book**

Percy Jackson POV

I jogged down the corridor, but when I got to the other end, no one was there. I opened a door and found myself back in the main entry hall. I was completely turned around. I didn't see Dr. Thorn anywhere, but there on the opposite side of the room were the di Angelo kids. They stood frozen in horror, staring right at me.

I advanced slowly, lowering the tip of my sword. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

They didn't answer. Their eyes were full of fear. What was wrong with them? Where was Dr. Thorn? Maybe he'd sensed the presence of Riptide and retreated. Monsters hated celestial bronze weapons.

"My name's Percy," I said, trying to keep my voice level. "I'm going to take you out of here, get you somewhere safe."

Bianca's eyes widened. Her fists clenched. Only too late did I realize what her look meant. She wasn't afraid of me. She was trying to warn me.

I whirled around and something went WHIISH! Pain exploded in my shoulder. A force like a huge hand yanked me backward and slammed me to the wall.

I slashed with my sword but there was nothing to hit.

A cold laugh echoed through the hall.

"Yes, Perseus Jackson" Dr. Thorn said. His accent mangled the J in my last name. "I know who you are."

I tried to free my shoulder. My coat and shirt were pinned to the wall by some kind of spike—a black dagger-like projectile about a foot long. It had grazed the skin of my shoulder as it passed through my clothes, and the cut burned. I'd felt something like this before. Poison.

I forced myself to concentrate. I would not pass out.

A dark silhouette now moved toward us. Dr. Thorn stepped into the dim light. He still looked human, but his face was ghoulish. He had perfect white teeth and his brown/blue eyes reflected the light of my sword.

"Thank you for coming out of the gym," he said. "I hate middle school dances." I tried to swing my sword again, but he was just out of reach.

WHIIIISH! A second projectile shot from somewhere behind Dr. Thorn. He didn't appear to move. It was as if someone invisible were standing behind him, throwing knives.

Next to me, Bianca yelped. The second thorn impaled itself in the stone wall, half an inch from her face.

"All three of you will come with me," Dr. Thorn said. "Quietly. Obediently. If you make a single noise, if you call out for help or try to fight, I will show you just how accurately I can throw." didn't know what kind of monster Dr. Thorn was, but he was fast.

Maybe I could defend myself if I could get my shield activated. All that it would take was a touch of my wrist-watch. But defending the di Angelo kids was another matter. I needed help, and there was only one way I could think to get it.I closed my eyes.

"What are you doing, Jackson?" hissed Dr. Thorn. "Keep moving!"

I opened my eyes and kept shuffling forward. "It's my shoulder," I lied, trying to sound miserable, which wasn't hard. "It burns."

"Bah! My poison causes pain. It will not kill you. Walk!"

Thorn herded us outside, and I tried to concentrate. I pictured Grover's face. I focused on my feelings of fear and danger. Last summer, Grover had created an empathy link between us. He'd sent me visions in my dreams to let me know when he was in trouble. As far as I knew, we were still linked, but I'd never tried to contact Grover before. I didn't even know if it would work while Grover was awake.

Hey, Grover! I thought. Thorn's kidnapping us! He's a poisonous spike-throwing maniac! Help!

Thorn inarched us into the woods. We took a snowy path dimly lit by old-fashioned lamplights. My shoulder ached. The wind blowing through my ripped clothes was so cold that I felt like a Percysicle.

"There is a clearing ahead," Thorn said. "We will summon your ride."

"What ride?" Bianca demanded. "Where are you taking us?"

"Silence, you insufferable girl!"

"Don't talk to my sister that way.'" Nico said. His voice quivered, but I was impressed that he had the guts to say anything at all.

Dr. Thorn made a growling sound that definitely wasn't human. It made the hairs stand up on the back of my neck, but I forced myself to keep walking and pretend I was being a good little captive. Meanwhile, I projected my thoughts like crazy—anything to get Grover's attention: Grover! Apples! Tin cans! Get your furry goat behind out here and bring some heavily armed friends!

"Halt," Thorn said.

The woods had opened up. We'd reached a cliff overlooking the sea. At least, I sensed the sea was down there, hundreds of feet below. I could hear the waves churning and I could smell the cold salty froth. But all I could see was mist and darkness.

Dr. Thorn pushed us toward the edge. I stumbled, and Bianca caught me.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"What is he?" she whispered. "How do we fight him?"

"I… I'm working on it."

"I'm scared," Nico mumbled. He was fiddling with something—a little metal toy soldier of some kind.

"Stop talking!" Dr. Thorn said. "Face me!"

We turned.

Thorn's two-tone eyes glittered hungrily. He pulled something from under his coat. At first I thought it was a switchblade, but it was only a phone. He pressed the side button and said, "The package—it is ready to deliver."

There was a garbled reply, and I realized Thorn was in walkie-talkie mode. This seemed way too modern and creepy—a monster using a mobile phone.

I glanced behind me, wondering how far the drop was.

Dr. Thorn laughed. "By all means, Son of Poseidon. Jump!There is the sea. Save yourself."

"What did he call you?" Bianca muttered.

"I'll explain later," I said.

"You do have a plan, right?"

Grover! I thought desperately. Come to me!

Maybe I could get both the di Angelos to jump with me into the ocean. If we survived the fall, I could use the water to protect us. I'd done things like that before. If my dad was in a good mood, and listening, he might help. Maybe.

"I would kill you before you ever reached the water," Dr. Thorn said, as if reading my thoughts. "You do not realize who I am, do you?"

A flicker of movement behind him, and another missile whistled so close to me that it nicked my ear. Something had sprung up behind Dr. Thorn—like a catapult, but more flexible… almost like a tail.

"Unfortunately," Thorn said, "you are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise you would already be dead."

"Who wants us?" Bianca demanded. "Because if you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. We don't have any family. Nico and I…" Her voice broke a little. "We've got no one but each other."

"Aww," Dr. Thorn said. "Do not worry, little brats. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand-new family."

"Luke," I said. "You work for Luke."

Dr. Thorn's mouth twisted with distaste when I said the name of my old enemy—a former friend who'd tried to kill me several times. "You have no idea what is happening, Perseus Jackson. I will let the General enlighten you. You are going to do him a great service tonight. He is looking forward to meeting you."

"The General?" I asked. Then I realized I'd said it with a French accent. "I mean… who's the General?"

Thorn looked toward the horizon. "Ah, here we are. Your transportation."

I turned and saw a light in the distance, a searchlight over the sea. Then I heard the chopping of helicopter blades getting louder and closer.

"Where are you taking us?" Nico said.

"You should be honored, my boy. You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game you play with cards and dolls."

"They're not dolls! They're figurines! And you can take your great army and—"

"Now, now," Dr. Thorn warned. "You will change your mind about joining us, my boy. And if you do not, well… there are other uses for half-bloods. We have many monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway."

"The Great what?" I asked. Anything to keep him talking while I tried to figure out a plan.

"The stirring of monsters." Dr. Thorn smiled evilly. "The worst of them, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus!"

"Okay," Bianca whispered to me. "He's completely nuts."

"We have to jump off the cliff," I told her quietly. "Into the sea."

"Oh, super idea. You're completely nuts, too."

I never got the chance to argue with her, because just then an invisible force slammed into me.

Looking back on it, Annabeth's move was brilliant. Wearing her cap of invisibility, she plowed into the di Angelos and me, knocking us to the ground. For a split second, Dr. Thorn was taken by surprise, so his first volley of missiles zipped harmlessly over our heads. This gave Thalia and Grover a chance to advance from behind—Thalia wielding her magic shield, Aegis.

If you've never seen Thalia run into battle, you have never been truly frightened. She uses a huge spear that expands from this collapsible Mace canister she carries in her pocket, but that's not the scary part. Her shield is modeled after one her dad Zeus uses—also called Aegis—a gift from Athena. The shield has the head of the gorgon Medusa molded into the bronze, and even though it won't turn you to stone, it's so horrible, most people will panic and run at the sight of it.

Even Dr. Thorn winced and growled when he saw it.

Thalia moved in with her spear. "For Zeus!"

I thought Dr. Thorn was a goner. Thalia jabbed at his head, but he snarled and swatted the spear aside. His hand changed into an orange paw, with enormous claws that sparked against Thalia's shield as he slashed. If it hadn't been for Aegis, Thalia would've been sliced like a loaf of bread. As it was, she managed to roll backward and land on her feet.

The sound of the helicopter was getting louder behind me, but I didn't dare look.

Dr. Thorn launched another volley of missiles at Thalia, and this time I could see how he did it. He had a tail—a leathery, scorpionlike tail that bristled with spikes at the tip. The missiles deflected off Aegis, but the force of their impact knocked Thalia down.

Grover sprang forward. He put his reed pipes to his lips and began to play—a frantic jig that sounded like something pirates would dance to. Grass broke through the snow. Within seconds, rope-thick weeds were wrapping around Dr. Thorn's legs, entangling him.

Dr. Thorn roared and began to change. He grew larger until he was in his true form—his face still human, but his body that of a huge lion. His leathery, spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions.

"A manticore!" Annabeth said, now visible. Her magical New York Yankees cap had come off when she'd plowed into us.

"Who are you people?" Bianca di Angelo demanded. "And what is that?"

"A manticore?" Nico gasped. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"

I didn't know what he was talking about, but I didn't have time to worry about it. The manticore clawed Grover's magic weeds to shreds then turned toward us with a snarl.

"Get down!" Annabeth pushed the di Angelos flat into the snow. At the last second, I remembered my own shield. I hit my wristwatch, and metal plating spiraled out into a thick bronze shield. Not a moment too soon. The thorns impacted against it with such force they dented the metal. The beautiful shield, a gift from my brother, was badly damaged. I wasn't sure it would even stop a second volley.

I heard a thwack and a yelp, and Grover landed next to me with a thud.

"Yield!" the monster roared.

"Never!" Thalia yelled from across the field. She charged the monster, and for a second, I thought she would run him through. But then there was a thunderous noise and a blaze of light from behind us. The helicopter appeared out of the mist, hovering just beyond the cliffs. It was a sleek black military-style gunship, with attachments on the sides that looked like laser-guided rockets. The helicopter had to be manned by mortals, but what was it doing here? How could mortals be working with a monster? The searchlights blinded Thalia, and the manticore swatted her away with its tail. Her shield flew off into the snow. Her spear flew in the other direction.

"No!" I ran out to help her. I parried away a spike just before it would've hit her chest. I raised my shield over us, but I knew it wouldn't be enough.

Dr. Thorn laughed. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes."

We were trapped between a monster and a fully armed helicopter. We had no chance.

Then I heard a clear, piercing sound: the call of a hunting horn blowing in the woods.

The manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved. There was only the swirl of snow and wind and the chopping of the helicopter blades.

"No," Dr. Thorn said. "It cannot be—"

His sentence was cut short when something shot past me like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow sprouted from Dr. Thorn's shoulder.

He staggered backward, wailing in agony.

"Curse you!" Thorn cried. He unleashed his spikes, dozens of them at once, into the woods where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. It almost looked like the arrows had intercepted the thorns in midair and sliced them in two, but my eyes must've been playing tricks on me. No one, not even Apollo's kids at camp, could shoot with that much accuracy.

The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy. I tried to swipe at him with my sword, but he wasn't as injured as he looked. He dodged my attack and slammed his tail into my shield, knocking me aside.

Then the archers came from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was maybe ten. The oldest, about fourteen, like me. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions. The manticore glared at them "no matter my allies will stop you i just have to allow them space allez vous faire foutre vous crétins olympiques" he shouted as he jumped from the cliff. Before anyone could speak there was a flash of light and 7 figures appeared all of them dressed in brown cloaks white tunics and trousers black belts and some sort of silver tubes on their belts. most looked vaguely human but 2 of the females and one of the males looked different. The male black skin with red tattoos and horns on . One of the females had blue skin with 2 tentacles in place of hair and was admittedly very beautiful whilst the other had a mix of Orange and white skin with 4 tentacles in the place of hair and although not as pretty as the blue female was still very pretty. A second flash of light and another figure dressed in the same clothing as the others but with six metal rods on his back and 2 tubes one black and one white on his belt. "Well this is all very quaint" the guy who teleported in said, Annabeth raised an eyebrow "Mace set up camp nearby, Aayla go find some food Ahsoka, Lance help her out, Ani ,Count come with me" he continued. before One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair, so she looked like some kind of Persian princess. "who are you" The man i believed to be the leader looked at her thoughtfully "are you the leader" the girl shook her head and another stepped forward This one was a little younger than me, maybe twelve or thirteen. She had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. Her face was so beautiful it made me catch my breath, but her expression was stern and dangerous. "no I am" The man looked at her and spoke "on other thoughts Aayla, Ahsoka, Lance stay with me, Ani, Count help Mace I wish to speak with you ill answer any questions you wish for miss..." the redheaded girl replied "Artemis and I accept" they were about to leave when there was another flash and 15 soldiers stood there in white armour with black space guns. They took aim when the dark skinned male and the 2 others moved 2 blue and 1 purple glowing blades appeared from the tubes that in one second were on their belts and in the next were in their hands and they cut through the soldiers taking them out quickly. "They must be the allies the creature talked about" Aayla said. "I agree Aayla the Titans and the sith have joined have joined forces." was spoken by the man " we mus speak quickly Artemis if the sith come to Earth we wont have much time my friends and I will speak with everyone here" Artemis nodded and gestured towards the forest "lets go" she said.


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything apart from Phoenix, Sam, Luc and the story itself**

 **A/N even though Sam and Luc are called the heaven and hell sabres respectively no Christian deities angel, demon or otherwise are featured apart from Sam and Lucifer and that's only by name.**

 _"They must be the allies the creature talked about" Aayla said. "I agree Aayla the Titans and the sith have joined have joined forces." was spoken by the man " we mus speak quickly Artemis if the sith come to Earth we wont have much time my friends and I will speak with everyone here" Artemis nodded and gestured towards the forest "lets go" she said._

 **chapter 7 Percy POV**

After destroying the soldiers everyone followed Artemis to her encampment and settled down when she spoke "well then introduce yourselves" the young male stood forward " Anakin Skywalker the seventh blade of the Jedi order" the red skinned female stood forward "Ahsoka Tano the eight blade of the Jedi order" A female who i hadn't noticed before stood forward "Maris Brood the sixth blade of the Jedi order" The red tattooed male stood forwards "Lance Maul the fourth blade of the Jedi order" the dark skinned male walked forward "Mace Windu the third blade of the Jedi order" the blue skinned female walked forward "Aayla Secura the second blade of the Jedi order" the oldest male walked forward "Count Dooku the blade of the Jedi order" and finally the male i previously thought was the leader walked forward "Phoenix Altair Olympus the fifth blade of the Jedi order" Artemis asked the next question " what is the Jedi order"

the newly introduced Phoenix turned towards the dark skinned Jedi and spoke "Mace you know our history the best do you mind" Mace chuckled of course not Phoenix he turned towards us "The Jedi Order was an ancient, monastic organization dedicated to the light side of the Force and opposed their foes, the sith, who were practitioners of the dark side of the Force. The Jedi served as peacekeepers in the Galactic Republic and would carry out diplomatic missions or pursued and apprehended interplanetary criminals across the galaxy. Members of the Jedi Order were encouraged to follow a set of guidelines, including self-discipline, responsibility, and public service―a set of rules known as the Jedi Code. As the Jedi were instructed in the ways of the Order and of the Force, each member progressed through several different ranks. Most prospective Jedi were identified a short time after birth to be Force-sensitive. They would undergo training as a Jedi youngling including passing through The Gathering, a ritual during which they would find akyber crystal and construct their light saber, a distinctive and elegant weapon that attuned itself to them and whose crystal symbolized their connection to the Force. An Initiate would then become a Padawan learner under the tutelage of an older Jedi who would serve as their instructor on the Force and the Jedi Code. Per tradition, Padawans would wear a braid to distinguish them as could have only one apprentice at a time and a Padawan had to complete their training before another apprentice could be chosen" Artemis rose an eyebrow "so its a police force" Mace nodded "Basically yes but its also a religion that started out more than 5000 years ago although we are the last 8 of the order we were ambushed and everyone else is dead Phoenix saved us" I looked up "can we humans be trained as Jedi" Mace frowned when Count dooku answered before he did "technically yes but wed have to check your blood to see if its possible" I nodded. Artemis asked them what their weapons were and Ahsoka spoke up "The **lightsaber** , sometimes referred to as a **laser sword** , was a weapon used by the Jedi, Sith, and certain other beings, including other Force-sensitives. Lightsabers consisted of a plasma blade, powered by a kyber crystal, that was emitted from a usually metallic hilt. It was a weapon that required skill and training, and was greatly enhanced when used in conjunction with the Force". Artemis nodded thoughtfully.

Before she could ask another question a dark robed figure walked out the forest the Jedi looked at one another before Phoenix stood up "name yourself sith" the sith laughed mockingly " Darth Nikrun Jedi scum" Phoenix nodded "well Darth Nikrun answer me something" the Sith looked at him weirdly "what" he asked "heaven or hell" the sith looked freaked out "hell" he asked and Phoenix grinned. he reached into his robe and pulled the black tube from his belt before shrugging the robe off and walking towards him the sith shrugged his robe off and smirked. What followed was the most incredible display of swordsmanship I've ever seen the two opponents used a combination of gymnastics, acrobatics and skill to attempt to overwhelm each other but it was obvious that Phoenix was winning as he slowly forced his opponent to submit. The sith jumped over Phoenix's head and went to decapitate him but Phoenix wasn't there the sith froze and looked around before shrugging and walking towards us before stiffening as a white blade of energy went through him, he collapsed to the ground dying as phoenix walked towards us he collapsed to the ground with a silver dagger in his back.

Artemis called for Apollo as Aayla, Lance and Maris ran over to Phoenix and the rest of the Jedi drew their weapons walking towards the attacker, a huntress of Artemis to be precised. Apollo Appeared and knelt to heal Phoenix when he frowned and called for Artemis he walked over to him they spoke to each other and both suddenly looked very excited. Artemis stood up and walked over to the huntress "Atlanta why did you attack him without a command from me" she asked and the girl sneered. "Because I serve Lord Kronos Bitch" before vanishing. The princess walked forward "milady why did you and Lord Apollo look so excited" she asked and Artemis perked up "theirs a possibility that Phoenix of the Jedi is the lost archer" and everyone but me gasped.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN I do not own PJO or Star wars- ive worked out where i'm going with this i think**

 **Chapter 9 Percy POV**

If I was being perfectly honest I have no idea what the hell Artemis was going on about but Phoenix looked unsurprised as did Lance but the others all seemed to raise an eyebrow at the same time. It was Mace that asked the question I was thinking "Phoenix does she tell the truth" he asked. Phoenix nodded once "Yes when I was a baby Hera killed our mother Leto and sent me into space so she didn't have to deal with me the force saved me and sent me to Yoda and you know what happened next" before he had time to blink a small redheaded missile pulled him into a hug and Phoenix blinked once in confusion before hugging his little sister back.

There was a thundercrack and Artemis looked up at the sky "Apollo, Phoenix we've been summoned to Olympus" both the Jedi and the God nodded "Count your in charge protect them with your life" Count Dooku nodded and Artemis, Phoenix and Apollo flashed to Olympus.

 **Phoenix pov council meeting script imminent**

When we arrived at Olympus the first thing I noticed was that everyone was both tall and glowing.

Phoenix bowed to the gods and they nodded to him

 **Zeus: Phoenix Altair Olympus welcome home**

 **Hera: We should kill him**

 **Hestia: And why is that Hera?  
**

 **Hera: Because he is a bastard child and deserves no place among us**

 **Zeus: we will do no such thing**

 **Poseidon: Agreed this godling is a powerful he could be one hell of an asset**

 **Athena: He could also be a threat**

 **Phoenix: Father may I**

 **Zeus: do what you must**

 **Phoenix: Jedi usually follow an oath the oath I follow must remain a secret for now but basically the code goes as follows**

There is no Emotion, there is Peace. There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge. There is no Passion, there is Serenity. There is no Chaos, there is Harmony. There is no Death, there is the Force.

 **Athena: This does not prove you are not a threat child as you said you do not follow this oath.**

 **Phoenix: Aye i'll admit that but I said that to save my brethren not myself in order to prove myself as an asset not a threat I wish to show you my memories.**

 **Zeus: Approved**

Phoenix showed them all his memories starting with his time as a baby, Hera killing Leto, Ending up in the arms of Yoda, Training with Yoda and Horus, training with Aayla Secura, the Battle of Naboo, meeting Padme and her maidens, Obi wan's death, Supposed death of Qui Gon, fighting Darth Maul, sparing Maul's life, training Maul, Battle of Geonisis, teleporting Padme to Naboo, Death of the jedi, Fighting Qui Gon and his henchmen and finally teleporting to Earth.

 **Zeus: wow OK son we still need to vote but i'm impressed so Olympians does he live or die.**

 **Hera: He dies**

 **Hephaestus: let him live hes done nothing wrong**

 **Ares: kill him but in a duel**

 **Dionysus: kill him**

 **Poseidon: Let him live he's an asset**

 **Aphrodite: He lives**

 **Artemis: he lives**

 **Apollo: he lives**

 **Demeter: let him live**

 **Hermes: he lives**

 **Athena: he lives**

 **Zeus: with a score of 9 to 3 my son lives**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN I do not own PJO or Star wars- ive worked out where i'm going with this i think**

 **short info possible spoiler- Darth Vader will show up in this but it won't be Anakin.**

After your bog standard vote to see if you stay alive Phoenix reunited with most of his family and even spoke with Ares about possibly sharing some weapons designs with him which made the god of war very happy. He also spoke with his father about training the demigods to be Jedi who sounded intrigued by the idea and gave the go ahead.

Phoenix left Olympus that evening after everyone said their peace to him and slapping Hera. he went back to his friends and told them what happened on Olympus and his plans. After a brief meeting the Jedi agreed and they took blood samples from the Demigods in attendance and soon found that demigods had enough Midichlorians in their blood to be accomplished and powerful jedi. After speaking with the Demigods each of the Jedi took one on as an apprentice.

Each of the Blades spent a long time deciding who they were going to be apprenticed to before calling the Demigods to them Mace Windu walked forward "Nico Di Angelo I Mace Windu of the Jedi Blades claim you as my apprentice do you accept" he asked "I do" was the reply and with that the two walked off and sat down to see the others chosen. Count Dooku walked forward next " Percy Jackson I Count Dooku claim you as my apprentice do you accept" Percy thought for a moment before agreeing and the two sat next to Mace and his apprentice. Anakin stood and smirked "Annabeth Chase I claim you as my apprentice do you accept" Annabeth accepted immediately. Aayla stood forward "I unfortunately cannot take an apprentice as i am still training Ahsoka I apologise" she then sat down. Maris was the next to choose " Bianca Di Angelo I Maris Brood claim you as my Apprentice do you accept" Bianca smiled "of course" was the answer and they joined the others. Lance was next and he chose Grover. Phoenix walked forward and looked Thalia in the eye before nodding "Thalia Grace I Phoenix Altair Olympus claim you as my apprentice do you accept" Thalia nodded once.

 **end of chapter**

 **little bit of info for why i did this and who i chose for who.**

 **I chose Count Dooku for Percy because he was literally one of the greatest swordsman in Star wars and Percy is notorious for his swordsmanship.**

 **Maris was chosen for Bianca because i can see her being the perfect Jedi to train the demigoddess.**

 **Mace was chosen for Nico because the Jedi could teach Nico how to control his anger and darker side.**

 **I chose Anakin for Annabeth because he could teach her how to act impulsively and use her knowledge at the same time.**

 **Lance/Maul was chosen for Grover because Maul could train Grover in being stronger willed and in fighting.**

 **and Finally I chose Phoenix for Thalia because to put it simply I wanted to.**

 **The reason I made them Jedi in the first place was because the idea interested me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN I do not own PJO or Star wars**

 **Thalia's lightsabre making chapter- SORRY ITS GONNA BE SHORT**

The Jedi each took their training in a different way but Phoenix took Thalia to Ilum via teleportation. once there he explained the colours of kyber crystals and their meanings. He started with the main and most popular colours.

Blue- associated with protection, consciousness and intellect.

green- portray peace and harmony.

yellow- meaning Guardian and evil destroyer

Red- commonly created and used by the sith but can naturally grow although rare means to fight

Orange- commonly used by negotiators its meaning is unknown

Gold- used by the highly skilled means to use style and intrigue in a fight

Silver- used by those that remain calm in a fight

Bronze- used by those with an advanced strength in the force

white- no true meaning

Black- used by those who are truly neutral

He then went on to explain the lesser known and outright rare/almost extinct colors and combined crystals.

Black/white- balance

Black/red: to destroy

Blue/red: hotheaded

Blue/yellow: electrically inclined

Black and purple: honour and respect to those who earn it

He told her of his sabres Sam and Luc and said if she wanted he could help her make one to which she agreed.

He bought forward four holocrons one of Master Yoda's, one of Darth Bane's, one of a jedi known as Master Kao Cen Darach and the last was of the jedi/sith master Bastila Shan. after some though Thalia chose the holocron of Kao Cen Darach. Together they chose a crystal to hold the spirit of the Jedi master and they found a white crystal with the help of the Ancient Jedi master that was strong enough to hold his knowledge and spirit. After guiding the ancient Jedi into the crystal as guided by Sam Phoenix produced lightsaber resistant materials to make the handles. Ultrachrome , Mandalorian iron, Neuranium, Songsteel, Electrum and the wood of a Brylark tree he told Thalia to go into a meditative state and allow her instincts to choose her materials for the hilt. Doing as she was told Thalia fell into a meditative state and managed to choose Mandalorian Iron, Ultrachrome and much to Phoenix's surprise Electrum. He went into an explanation of lightsaber styling and extra crystals pulling out four of said crystals again Thalia went into a meditative state and chose a Dawn of Dagobah crystal and a Ulric's Redemption Crystal which changed the color of her lightsaber to a brilliant silver. Phoenix explained how Lightsabers worked fundamentally and how they could work and after a brief thought Thalia chose to make her lightsaber force-activated instead of having a button. Phoenix made Thalia's emitter matrix and explained to Thalia how they were made and how to use it. Thalia grabbed a Stabilizing ring, field energizer, flux apertures and 2 power cells from Phoenix bag and they also included a bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse allowing it to be activated underwater. A locking activator followed by a fibercord and a pommel cap and Phoenix left Thalia to assemble her lightsabre through meditation. After 20 minutes Thalia had fully assembled a 30 cm long handled heavensabre with a metre long blade of brilliant silver she called Alexander


End file.
